


Taco Hell

by ImPeanut, slinkydoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Chick-fil-a, Crack Treated Seriously, Lusamine owns taco bell, McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Popeye's, Subway, Taco Bell, Wendy's, archie owns burgerking and by extension popeyes as well, ariana is silvers mom and you cant change my mind, cyrus owns pizza hut, flare is chick fil a, ghetsis owns subway, green is a food critic that goes by gay ferrari, i hope to god im not missing anyone, like guy fieri but gay, probably lol, shady shit under the table, team rocket? mcdonalds., team skull owns popeyes, thats what goes on at pizza hut, they all own fast food restaurants, this gonna be a ride, this time joining us are the rocket admins, was this a bad idea?, wendys belongs to the nerd, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPeanut/pseuds/ImPeanut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkydoodle/pseuds/slinkydoodle
Summary: written by slinkydoodle, illustrated by impeanut





	1. I Just Fucked Your Bitch In Some Gucci Flip Flops

**Author's Note:**

> yall im so sorry

Faba sighed. There was his alarm. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, rubbing his crotch. He put on his stupid fucking green ass bean goggles, looking around. He couldn’t bear to look at anything unless it was green. He put on his boxers (Faba sleeps nude), and his high-waisted Gucci jeans. Faba put on his Taco Bell ™ uniform shirt, looking at himself proudly in the mirror. 

 

“Fuck, I am smokin’,” he shouted.

 

He put on his socks, pulling them up over his jeans. Faba then put on his Taco Bell ™ required cowboy boots. He walked into the bathroom, pissed, and went down the first flight of stairs. He checked to make sure the kids were awake, knocking on their doors before opening them. Lillie was already downstairs, probably eating a 12 pack of Cinnabon Delights ®.  He checked on Gladion, happily finding he was also not in his room. 

 

Faba began the trek down the 11 other flights of stairs in the Taco Bell™ mansion. By the time he was at the bottom of the stairs, he was out of breath and had to shit from all the Taco Bell™ he had eaten last night.

 

“Good morning, my little Crunch Wrap Supreme,” Lusamine chimed. 

 

“Good morning, president.”

 

Lusamine adjusted her cap, small metal Taco Bell™ logo glinting in the light, and gently patted him on the butt with her riding crop. Faba laughed, but on the inside he wanted to die. He had to shit so badly. There was a commotion of dishes in the kitchen, and Lusamine dismissed him to go see what it was. 

 

Faba saw his chance, and he took it. He ran back up to the third floor and flung himself into the bathroom, nearly shitting his pants. He couldn’t do that- these were his last good pair! He sat down on the toilet, and expelled the ex-Taco Bell™ demon from his body. 

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Gladion had gotten fed up with only being allowed to eat from plastic containers and with plastic utensils, and had done the unthinkable. Gladion was using a non-Taco Bell™ fork.  _ How dare he!,  _ thought Lusamine, as she slapped the fork out of his hand. 

 

Gladion shouted, standing up and going to grab his fork. Lusamine stomped on the fork before kicking it away. 

 

“What the fuck, mother.”

 

“Only Taco Bell™ utensils in this house, mister. Now, sit down and eat your breakfast quesadilla, my little Nacho Cheese Doritos® Locos Taco.”

 

“I hate this fucking family.”

 


	2. Undercover Skull Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team skull makes their appearance

 

“FUCK!”

 

Plumeria whipped around, watching a male grunt pull his hand out of the deep fryer. God fucking dammit. Not again. 

 

This was the third time this week that a deep fryer incident had occurred. She huffed, walking back to the front of the store. 

 

“Your order will be ready in a moment,  _ sir _ .”

 

She rolled her eyes at Guzma. She knew it was him, it didn’t matter that he was wearing a button down instead of his usual attire. She could tell by his face. Which he never fucking bothered to change, even with makeup. He didn’t even try to cover it up. What a dumbass.

 

“Hurry it up.”

 

“Sure, Guzma.”

 

He frowned.

 

“My name is not Guzma.”

 

“Sure. Okay. Whatever.”

 

She went in the back again, surprised that the grunts were actually successfully working together, and had made Guzma’s meal. The chicken had been  _ fried _ . At least they got that right… 

 

She brought the food out to him and slammed the tray on the counter. 

 

“You’re holding up service. Get the fuck out.”

 

Guzma glared at her. 

 

“Could I get some barbecue sauce?”

 

\---

“Plumeria, your service today was the worst yet! Anyway, how did you know it was me..?”

 

Her eye roll was audible.

 


End file.
